Main Counterpoint
| Album=1 }} A main counterpoint often plays in conjunction with and as a countermelody to the show's main theme. Full list of appearances * Jack accepts Boone's pens and then hunts for a sewing kit. **Sawyer lights up a cigarette. * Kate agrees to let Sun keep watch as she bathes. * Jack tells Kate that their pre-Island lives no longer matter. * Jack suggests that Adam and Eve lived in the caves. ** Jack walks away from Kate, having failed to convince her to come to the caves. ** Sun prepares to leave the airport but stays with Jin. * Walt catches sight of Jack, who has just escaped the caves. **Soon after, the crowd congratulates Charlie for his contribution. * Charlie regains consciousness, after Jack resuscitates him. * Sawyer attempts to open the Halliburton case by dropping it from a tree. ** The survivors move to the second beach camp. * Kate reveals Sun's garden to Jack. **Michael watches Walt playing with Vincent. *Michael and Walt survey the damage to the raft. ** Jin talks to his father about Sun. * Hurley gives Sayid the battery he received from Rousseau. * Sawyer looks successfully through his new glasses. * Boone starts his last words. * The survivors hold Boone's funeral. * The sun sets as survivors work on the raft. * After Sayid's return, he and Shannon embrace. * Ana speaks to Eko for the first time. * Michael and Ana talk before he shoots her. * Claire and Charlie kiss. * Juliet sets up her hut at the beach camp. * Charlie's ring is shown in Aaron's crib, after Claire and Aaron leave the beach camp. * Rose talks to Bernard before leaving for the radio tower. **Shortly after, Jin talks to Sun. * Daniel, Jin, Sun, Aaron, and other survivors depart the Island on the Zodiac. *Sawyer and Hurley approach the helicopter. ** Juliet thanks Daniel for his help on the Island, as he and other survivors depart on the Zodiac. * Michael sends Jin to the helicopter. * Juliet and Kate convince Sawyer to go back to the Island with them to stop Jack from detonating the bomb. * The shootout occurs at the Swan construction site. ** The Incident begins. * Sun writes on her notepad to Jack about meeting Locke. * Sun wakes up in the hospital. * Jack volunteers to become Protector. * Jack and Kate speak before they kiss goodbye. ** Hurley and Ben pull Desmond out of the Heart on the rope. ** Christian pats Jacks shoulder. On the island, Jack clutches his wound. Influences The motif relates to the main theme. Variations The counterpoint appears in "Ana Cries", "Bobbing for Freighters", "Credit Where Credit Is Due," "Departing Sun", "Flying High", "The Long Kiss Goodbye", "Moving On", "Oceanic 815", "Shepharding Sun", "Sunny Outlook", "The Incident" and "What They Died For". A number of other variations appear as Jughead's theme. Category:Themes and motifs Category:Season 1 orchestral pieces Category:Season 4 orchestral pieces Category:Season 6 orchestral pieces Category:Season 2 orchestral pieces Category:Season 5 orchestral pieces Category:Season 3 orchestral pieces